The Truth About Index
by Hyakimaru
Summary: On the day of his final battle, Kamijou Touma finds out a couple of things he didn't want to know about his partner.
1. The Truth About Index

**The Truth About Index.**

Nope, I'm not the owner of To Aru Majutsu no Index, I just write fan fiction about it.

This is a little idea I got when I heard a fan theory (which I won´t tell because I don´t want to spoil my own story) on a forum I visit, so credit goes to the people that created it. It´s a little short but I think it´s enjoyable at least.

* * *

It was finally the day of the decisive battle, today Kamijou Touma managed to infiltrate the windowless building to confront the general director of Academy City, the mastermind behind every unfortunate thing that happened to him ever since he lost his memories.

It wasn´t without effort either, many of his friends and comrades had to be left behind to give him this window of opportunity to use the secret passage they managed to find; but it was all going to be worth it, he was going to defeat the bad guy and bring an end to the conflict between magic and science once and for all.

He walked across the building´s hallways carefully following the instructions Musujime Awaki managed to give him before teleporting back into the battlefield to help her GROUP partners in the fight against the city defense force; as he advanced through the maze a feeling of solitude and fear was slowly forming in him, but he managed to resist it and eventually reach the place he was looking for, a huge room with a giant glass tube in the middle and inside of it was none other than the person he was looking for… Aleister Crowley.

"Crowley!"

"Kamijou Touma, we finally meet face to face, I've been waiting for this moment."

"Crowley, Why? Tell me why did you do this? The SISTERS project, The British civil war, World War 3 and god knows how many other tragedies you created, so many people dead or suffering, all because of you!"

Crowley chuckled a little.

"I did not cause any of that, those conflicts were just the product of other people greed."

"People you manipulated! They were nothing but pawns in your hands! So many of them sacrificed themselves, their homes and their homeland and what for? Nothing! Tell me why did you do all this? What did you want to accomplish?"

"My goal is to create a world where the simple thought of doing magic is considered a sin; to completely annihilate all magical knowledge off the face of the earth."

"But why? I heard all of it from heaven canceller; you used to be a magician didn´t you? Not only that but the greatest magician of all time, why would you want to destroy that which you dedicated your life for?"

"My previous life… worthless! Ever since my illusions were broken every accomplishment I did as a magician has been nothing but a burden; I only have one reason to live now."

"What is it? What could possibly make someone commit the foul deeds you´ve done? "

"The only thing that can drive a man to destroy even heaven itself, the purest and most beautiful form of love that exists in this world…"

Touma was shocked at his answer and could do nothing but sweat drop at it; that was definitely not what he was expecting.

"Eh~? What the hell are you talking about…"

"Touma… what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to school and then to the convenience store to get food!"

Huh? He turned around and found his partner a petit nun named Index standing in the doorway; she was looking at him completely surprised and so was Touma; you see before the final battle, he realized just how much of an important person she was to him so he had no choice but to trick her about what he was going to do, he could not afford to let his beloved get hurt because of him… so just why was she in that place?.

"Index… well that was kind of a lie I told you so you´d be safe… wait a minute what are you doing here? Or more importantly how did you even got in here?"

Index pouted at him annoyed "Well since you told me to take the day off I figured out I could use the warp point near your apartment to visit daddy in the mean time."

"You mean I went through all that trouble crawling through the sewers and there was a… wait a minute… daddy…? Just who are you talking abou…"

He stopped mid sentence as he noticed something important… first he looked at Index´s hair, a light blue tone that he had grown to love just like the girl it belonged to and then at Crowley whose hair was the same color... that couldn´t be a common trait and neither were the emerald like eyes they both had.

"…So you´re saying that… this person is your… father?"

Index just nodded and smiled.

"Wait a minute!" he turned back to Crowley "…then the reason you did all that stuff was because…"

Crowley just nodded.

"Correct, it was parental love."

And then Aleister attention turned towards his daughter as a smile that seemed sincere and overjoyed appeared on his face.

"How are you pumpkin pie?"

"Fine, thank you daddy! By the way what are you and Touma doing together? "

"Well I've heard the rumors through one of my information networks so I kind of wanted to meet my daughter´s boyfriend."

Index blushed red like a tomato and started fidgeting with her fingers embarrassed.

"Daddy you´re embarrassing me… we´re not official yet..."

Aleister chuckled as he watched his daughter cute response.

"Ah come on, don´t lie, I know you´ve been living together."

"But daddy, I'm a nun in training."

"That just because your mother forced you…"

As they continued with their chat Touma finally snapped out of the megaton hammer that had just been dropped on him and interrupted the family reunion.

"Wait a minute, so then the reason you were trying to destroy magic was because of… Index?"

"Of course! Because of her mother meddling there are 103.000 magical grimoires stored in my little pumpkin pie´s head, thanks to that every single magician in the world wants her for their own purposes and you must have witnessed just how far are they willing to go, or don´t you remember who was manipulated and used like a toy during World War 3... tell me do you think is wrong for a father to try to create a better world for his daughter?"

For the first time in his life Kamijou Touma was speechless; he could see where he was coming from, if there was no magic in the world then no one would need a magical book so Index would be free of her shackles and be able to live a normal life… to be honest he had dreamed of a world like that before.

"Oh my! Such a dedicated father, if only he was that committed to paying his daughter´s child support as well!"

Huh? He turned around again and this time was none other than the Archbishop of the Church of England standing in the doorway.

"Laura, it´s been ages since we last saw each other in person, what do I owe the honor of your presence here? Are you here to break my illusions again? And for the last time, as long as we´re still married I owe you nothing!"

The Archbishop chuckled a little "I´ve come to reclaim what´s mine, this city now belongs to me!"

"What are you talking about? We signed a prenap remember? so even if you divorce me you´re not going to get anything out of me."

"Yeah, but since you faked your death, as your 'widow' I now own everything you had in life, including this place."

"But that´s…"

Once again Touma snapped out of it and interrupted the… couple I guess.

"Wait a minute Laura san? You´re his wife?"

"Yeah that's correct; somehow I'm married to this scum; we´re separated right now, but we´ve never signed the divorce papers either."

"But then that would make you… Index´s mother?"

Index got in front of him trying to calm him down.

"Yes Touma, I don´t think I mentioned this before, but she´s my mother."

"But… But… how come no one ever told me that?"

Both Index and her mother looked at him, raising their shoulders and talking in unison.

"You never asked." / "You never asked."

Touma took a step back, you mean that everything that happened, all that suffering, dead and destruction… had been nothing but a lovers' quarrel between these two; somehow he felt like his world was falling apart.

"I can´t blame you for being surprised Touma kun, I can´t believe I fell for this worthless man either…"

Then contradicting her own words a little she blushed.

"But he just has this thing that made me go crazy for him… I still remember when we first met and he just gave me that look of his, man I just couldn´t resist and when I came into, I was floating upside down on his tube… clotheless; god my knees get weak just by thinking about that."

Ok, that was way too much information, not to mention her choice of words and tone of voice made the whole thing sound way dirtier than it already was.

"Anyway Aleister as I was saying, I´m planning to build a bath house here so I want you out of this building by tomorrow, unless…"

The couple looked at each other eyes and Touma noticed they did it in a weird yet strangely attractive way.

"Unless… what Laura?"

The Archbishop chuckled and blushed a little.

"I´m open to have some _'diplomatic negotiations'_ about this matter."

Ok, what´s with the weird emphasis on the words _'diplomatic negotiations'_?

"Of course Laura, you know I'm always willing to have some _´diplomatic negotiations´ _with you."

There it is again… somehow Touma was starting to feel like he shouldn´t be there anymore.

"Ok, then we better begin now, I've been waiting to have some _´diplomatic negotiations_´ with you for the longest time… Index!"

"Yes!"

Index suddenly moved closer to him and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go Touma!"

"What do you mean Index why do we have to leave?"

He stopped talking as he noticed Laura was moving closer to the glass tube and she was slowly letting her extremely long hair fall into the ground.

"I'm not sure myself, but mommy always tells me that whenever she and daddy are going to have some _´diplomatic negotiations´_ I must leave the house for a couple of hours and bring them back a pack of cigarettes._"_

After hearing this and seeing how Laura had placed a ladder near the glass tube and was slowly (and quite sexily might I add) climbing towards the top, Touma simply had to agree and leave that place as fast as he could.

"Such misfortune!"


	2. Meet the Parents

**Last time on the truth about Index:**

Crowley: "Kamijou Touma, I'm your father…"

Touma: "But that's not…"

Crowley: "…In law!"

Touma: "No, that can't be true! Fukouuuuuuu daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Laura: "And I'm your mother in law."

Touma: "That's even worse… Fukouuuuuuu daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Now onto our epilogue:

* * *

**Meet the parents.**

"Such misfortune!" _Bang! _"Such misfortune!" _Bang! _"Such misfortune!" _Bang! _"Such misfortune!" _Bang!_

"Touma stop hitting your head against the wall, your parents should be here any minute and I want you to be conscious when they do."

"But Index, I…"

"Also go take a shower! You smell like you just crawled through a sewer."

"That's because I did crawled through a sewer! That warp point you use is magic based so I can't even get close to it."

"You´re so ungrateful Touma! Just so you know this building doesn't even need a sewer in the first place, daddy installed specifically for you to be able to get inside the house."

"Geez how nice of him! Because obviously a door just wouldn't do so a sewer was the only option!"

"Of course it was! Daddy has too many enemies so the entrance has to be hidden!"

_Sigh_

"At least he could have skipped the part where the damn thing connects to the main sewer of the entire city."

"Aren't they cute Laura?"

"Yeah, they remind me of us when we were younger."

"My little pumpkin pie is becoming a spitting image of her mother… Kamijou Touma, you're really the most unfortunate person of them all."

"What did you say Aleister?"

"I said that my little pumpkin pie is becoming a spitting image of her mother… nothing more and nothing else."

Right now our hero Kamijou Touma was once again in the windowless building, this time however he wasn't there to fight, but to do something far worse.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of that from you two! At least when we fight, wars don't start happening at random around the world."

He snapped back at the new source of his misfortune, the general director of Academy City and the Archbishop of the Church of England, or as they wanted him to call them now, mother and father in law; they were both happily cuddling inside their glass tube.

"Those weren't random; everything that happened was within my calculations."

"Yeah, didn't you think it was weird that every single one of my husband's plans ended with our organizations rising at the top of each side?"

"Ha! That was just a coincidence Laura; helping your church was just the easier way to achieve my goals… it's not like I did it for you or anything."

Aleister blushed and looked away inside his glass tube while Touma could only sigh, sulk and wish for more brain damage to make him forget what he just saw.

"Calm down Touma, at least ever since mommy and daddy made up, everything has been peaceful."

Index tried to comfort Touma and hugged him lovingly… you know stuff like that was the whole reason why he couldn't be too mad at them, ever since those two got back together, every single conflict between magic and science stopped completely, it was like both sides just got tired of fighting and got along.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to our new policy of _'Make love not war'_ that everyone can live peacefully."

The worst part about Laura's words was that they were meant to be taken _'very'_ literally.

"Either way Touma, go take a shower, seriously that stench it's not getting any better and I suppose you don't want your parents to smell you like that."

"That's another thing I don't get, why do we have to do this whole meeting with my parents?"

"Well since me and Aleister got back together we thought it'd a good idea to socialize a little and since it's my birthday today, we figured out we should invite some friends and have a party."

"Friends? You mean you invited someone else besides my parents?"

It was Mr. Crowley who answered him this time.

"Yes, he is an important person whose job is to find the flaws in the world and correct them; I told him to bring his wife and daughter along and he agreed."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this? Oh well what's the worst thing it could happen? Index, where can I find the bathroom?"

"Everywhere, ever since she moved here mommy installed about a dozen new baths around the house, just pick the one you like the most."

"Ok."

Then Index blushed like mad and stuttered like crazy when she spoke to him.

"You know Touma… I could… could… join you… and wash your back if you don't mind. It's… my… thank you… present to you… "

"Ehhhh!"

Touma jumped back surprised and blushed like mad.

"She really is becoming your spitting image Laura."

"Go for it Touma kun!"

"But… isn't Index a nun? I can't do that!"

"Don't worry about that, I'm the Archbishop of her church and the only thing that's on my mind right now is whether or not me and Aleister have time to _'renegotiate the terms of our peace treaty'_ while you take your bath… I have absolutely no moral grounds to scold her."

"God, mothers in law really are as annoying as they say… such misfortune!"

"Now don't be unfair Touma kun, I went for nearly 10 years without any kind of _´negotiation´_, so I want this _'treaty'_ to be perfect and I won't stop until I'm completely satisfied with it, plus since it's my birthday I'm allowed to be greedy."

_Sigh _

"Just do whatever you want… I'm just going to take my shower."

A few minutes later Touma was clean and ready to greet his parents; while he was waiting he noticed his mother in law entering the room he was.

"Laura san… why are you dressed like that?"

She was wearing a Santa costume that was quite revealing, although for some reason her hat was missing.

"Unfortunately all my other clothes are drenched in whatever the heck is in my husband's glass tube, so this is the only thing I got… do you like it? I bought it when the church organized an event to give presents to the kids in one of our orphanages."

"Just what kind of…"

But he was interrupted by the sight of his father in law entering the room… with a Santa hat on his head; trying to keep his laughter to himself, Touma just had to ask.

"I thought you couldn't leave your glass tube?"

"I can't, I'm just using my magic to manifest myself here and exists in two places at once."

As he said that Laura blushed and whispered but in a way everyone could hear her.

"A wonderful spell that allows us to try several interesting '_things'_ without stepping outside the boundaries of marriage."

"Argh! Too much information Laura san!"

_Sigh_

"At least it wasn't a metaphor about diplomacy this time…"

Then as Laura chuckled and Touma was wondering whether or not it was ok for that woman to be an Archbishop, his parents arrived after being teleported inside by Musujime Awaki.

"Mom, Dad, Musujime sa…"

"Don't talk to me!" _slaps and teleports away._

"Ouch! I'm guessing she's still pissed I didn't fight against you."

Index pouted at him annoyed.

"Not at all Touma! Fighting against daddy doesn't have anything to do with it, she just like every other breathing female in the world is still pissed that you choose me as your girlfriend."

"Come on, that's not…"

"Touma~! Don't you remember how everyone was fine with you not fighting against daddy as long as you solved the problem, right until you said _´the general director is Index father, I can't hurt my girlfriend's dad´_ then short hair, mini short hair, short hair 10032 to 20000, short hair worst, short hair full tuning, short hair's mom, Itsuwa, Kanzaki Kaori, Komoe sensei, Himegami, Fukiyose Seiri, Agnese Sanctis, Sister Lucia, Sister Angelene, the rest of the 250 battle nuns, Orsola Aquinas, Vento of the front, Oriana Thompson, Saten Ruiko, Kazari Uiharu, Musujime Awaki, Kumokawa Seria, Suzushina Yuriko, Frenda chan, Kinuhata Saiai, Takitsubo Rikou, Mugino Shizuri, the Queen of Tokiwadai, Kongou Mitsuko, Silvia san, Shirai Kuroko, Princess Carrisa, Princess Villian, Princess Rimea, Sasha Kreuzhev, Leesar chan, Haruee Eiri, Uragami, Floris chan, Sherry Cromwell, Bardway chan, Stephanie Gorgeouspalace, Konori Mii, Wannai Kinuho, Awatsuki Maaya, Yomikawa Aiho and Hyoka all got mad at you at the same time!"

"Wait a minute I haven't even talked to most of those girls, some of them like someone else… and at least one the persons you just mentioned is dead, two are lesbians and another one doesn't even exist."

"Seriously Touma, do you really doubt my memory?"

"Oh my, I see the apple doesn't fall too far away the tree, right Touya san?"

"Of course, we picked the same kind of woman… by the way that reminds me…"

Touya extended his hand towards his wife who quickly placed a 1.000¥ bill on it annoyed.

"What was that all about?"

"You see Touma, me and your father had a bet about who you were going to pick, he said the nun and I said Mizusu's daughter."

After this Shiina made a light chuckle before turning towards our favorite couple.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kamijou Shiina and this is my husband Touya, we're Touma's parents."

She made a little bow and was answered with the same gesture.

"It's good to meet you too, I'm Laura Stuart and this is my husband Aleister Crowley, we're Index mother and father."

Then Aleister continued.

"Please forgive my wife's Japanese, for some reason she thought it was a good idea to have the most unreliable person in the world as her teacher."

Laura blushed a little and looked away when she heard his words.

"Shut up! Just so you know I learned this language just because it was needed… it's not like I did it because you moved here or anything, so I don't care if you like it."

When he saw this Touma sighed again…

"At least it's more fitting this time…"

Anyway, Laura quickly cleared her throat and returned to the conversation.

"Please come to the dining room while we wait for the other guests to arrive."

She quickly guided them towards the room they had prepared for the party, inside Touma found someone he was acquitted with.

"Stiyl? What are you doing here?"

The red haired magician looked at him with anger on his face (no doubt because of who his girlfriend was.) and didn't even answer him, also for some reason he wasn't wearing his characteristic black robes, but what appeared to be… a chef suit.

"I got Stiyl to cook dinner for us; his fire magic is quite useful for roasting turkeys and his cakes are delicious as well."

The guy grumbled something to himself (although everyone could hear he said 'I hate you both!') and left to the kitchen, but not before shooting more angry glares at Touma and his boss.

"Now everyone, please take a seat."

They did as they were told and almost immediately a conversation begun between the two mothers.

"So tell me Laura san, what do you and your husband do for a living?"

"Well I'm the Archbishop of the Church of England, it's my job to oversee all the workings of the church and make sure everything is right and my husband is the general director of Academy City."

Touma's parents were surprised at their answer, they figured out their son's girlfriend was someone important by all the security measures they had to go through just to meet her parents… but they didn't expect her to be the daughter of the two most important persons in the world right now.

"But weren't your factions at war with each other recently...?"

"Yeah, but we got back together with makeup se… I mean we _'negotiated a truce'_ between both sides and reached an agreement of (hopefully) everlasting peace."

"I see, good to see that the people that rule the world believe in diplomacy."

Once she heard this Laura could do nothing but chuckle.

"Yeah, to us there nothing more important, satisfactory and fulfilling that _'diplomatic negotiations' _right honey?"

"Tell me about it, this woman _'negotiates' _so much sometimes I think she's going to kill me."

Touya laughed and scratched his beard.

"I can empathize with that, she might not look like it, but Shiina is quite a _'diplomatic' _woman."

For some reason Touma could see how his mother blushed a little.

"Argh! Not you too… can we talk about something else please?"

All the parents chuckled… Minus Aleister who kept his duck face, even though he looked hilarious with Laura's Santa hat on it.

"Ok then, do you have any hobbies Shiina san?"

"Yeah, I enjoy paragliding in my spare time, how about you Laura san?"

"My hobby is to remain neutral."

Laura chuckled a little and Shiina looked at her confused, but just as she was going to ask about what she meant, Musujime Awaki reappeared on the door way.

"The other guests arrived… jerk face!" _Slaps Touma and teleports away._

"Ouch! Why does she have to slap me twice…?"

Unfortunately for our hero, rubbing away the pain made him unable to see who the guests were or to escape from them.

"Ah! It's you!"

"Short hair!"

Standing in the doorway was Misaka Mikoto, her mother Mizusu and her father Tabitake; upon seeing each other, both girls rivalry made them spark (literally in the case of Mikoto).

"Stop it Index!"

Yet before they could say anything to each other, Laura got in between them and scolded her daughter.

"It's rude to mock a woman you've beaten in the game of love…"

_Sparks!_

"But I wasn't…"

"…so apologize to Ms. Not-Touma's-Girlfriend immediately."

_More sparks!_

"Ok… Sorry short hair."

Mikoto could just mutter:

"Don't worry about it…"

Before moving past them, to be honest the only reason she didn't try to fry Laura was because her parents were there.

"Oh I get it, you prevent your daughter from mocking her but you mock her yourself, a good deed and a bad one cancel each other and if you keep them at the same numbers you'll be neutral."

Shiina hit the palm of her hand with her fist.

"Exactly Shiina san, I make a real effort to keep everything that way."

After that almost gone wrong introduction, the party went on as expected; when the dinner was over, men and women separated to have a conversation on their own; trying desperately to escape from the horrible glares Mikoto and Mizusu were giving him, Touma decided to join the fathers.

"Hey Aleister, I thought I told you to leave my daughter alone."

Despite Tabitake's furious tone, Aleister remained unfazed.

"I did."

"Don't lie, I know all about the project, now thanks to you I have to pay child support for 9969 daughters I never had and I even have to lie about it to my wife because I don't want her to worry about this."

"How is that my fault? You should have thought about that before having that many daughters."

"That's impossible, if you include Mikoto that's be 9970, it's impossible for a woman to bear that many and even if you completely disregard the fact that all of them look just like their mother; since they have the same age, that would mean I'd have to conceive them with that many different women within a year, it's imposible."

His word actually managed to get an almost invisible chuckle out of the general director of Academy City.

"Of course it's possible, that'd be about 28 times a day, I beat that by almost double during my honeymoon… Right Laura?"

His wife across the room answered as if she had been listening to the conversation.

"Damn right! And most of them were pretty good too… actually that reminds me, I want to _'negotiate' _a second honeymoon with you later on."

"I'll look forward to that."

He turned around back to Tabitake with an almost victorious smile forming on his face; noticing the obvious animosity, Touya stepped in to try to improve the situation.

"Come on you two, I don't know exactly what's the problem is, but this's a birthday party, we can't go around starting fights, come on Aleister san, I'm sure your wife wouldn't appreciate something like that…"

He turned around to point at Laura but got stuck admiring her 'features' that were revealed by her choice of clothing, you know you'd never notice thanks to her usual robes, but Laura was quite a beautiful woman.

"At it again Touya san?"

And out of nowhere his wife appeared behind his back ready to punish him.

"Wait a minute, Shiina…"

As his father was removed from the scene, the atmosphere got even tenser, Touma decided it was better to leave them alone, to be fair both fathers were pretty scary in their own right and he didn't want to get involved with them more than he had to; however this got him into quite a predicament: where should he go to? Going to where the mothers were was a no go, the kitchen was off limits by the threat of Stiyl throwing knives at him and every other room in this place was a bath, not to mention getting out the building involved going down a sewer…

"Touma kun~"

Yet before he could decide on something, Mizusu clung to his arm and talked to him, her breath indicating she had been drinking… a lot.

"Why didn't you choose Mikoto…? That's what all the fans wanted!"

"Mizusu san, who are you talking about…?"

"I mean, I don't want to be rude, but Mikoto's chest is bigger than that nuns'."

"Mom, you're embarrassing…"

But Mikoto's protest was interrupted by Laura who clung to Touma's free arm.

"But at that size you might as well go for the smallest one since they're more sensitive, it's not like a couple of centimeters matter all that much, especially when you're stuck in the double As."

After she said those words, not only it was obvious by her breath that Laura had also been drinking a lot, but there was also a serious glare between both mothers.

"You know Touma kun, I could teach Mikoto a few tricks that you can 'enjoy' together."

"Did I ever mention the Kama Sutra is a forbidden grimoire?"

"But being just the two can get lonely, with Mikoto I'm sure you could convince that lesbian friend of hers to join you."

"I can trick/convince Kanzaki into joining if you want… hell I'll even teach her my husband's spell and she'll join you guys twice at the same time."

They looked at each other ready to keep fighting.

"Stop it mom, you've drank too much…"

Mikoto dragged her mother away to a nearby sofa so she could rest, while Laura looked at her rival victorious.

"Yeah, Ms. Not-Touma's-Mother-in-Law needs a rest."

As she said this Laura let go of Touma's arm and went towards god knows where probably to get more booze, leaving Touma to stand by himself, but not for long as he felt Index calling him in the distance, following her voice he reached a room that seemed to be decorated after a Greek bath.

"Index? Are you here?"

He felt the door behind him being locked and he turned around to find his girlfriend, she looked at him lovingly but with a little sadness and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Touma, I wasn't brave enough to stop my mother when she was bothering you…"

She spoke slowly with whimpers and little sobs, once hearing this Touma could do nothing more than to hug her back.

"Don't worry about that, actually I think that for messing with her when she's drunk you need to be more stupid than brave, so it's ok."

"Really? So you're not mad at me because I'm a useless girlfriend?"

"Of course not, do you even know why did I pick you as my girlfriend in the first place?"

"Because you have a nun fetish?"

"No, if I did have one then… erm… let's just leave it at no and try again."

"Because you learned the Kama Sutra was a forbidden grimoire?"

"Actually while I admit that could be a reason, I only found out about it today so it's not that, listen the reason is…"

He made a little sigh and whispered something into her ear, as she heard it; Index blushed so badly it looked like she was in pain.

"…and that's it, now don't forget about it because I'm not saying that again."

He let go of her and moved towards the door but was stopped when Index took his hand before he could reach it.

"Touma~ if… if you want to… we… can…"

She was shaking and Touma could easily see she was nervous and pushing herself to say that, not wanting to take advantage of her, he just got closer and hugged her again.

"Dummy, it too soon for us yet, we're just beginning and… well you haven't given up the habit yet, so I might be a little uncomfortable with that…"

"Then if I gave it up right now would you…?"

"Didn't I just tell you it was too soon for us; don't worry about anything, when the time comes…"

Unfortunately for him, just as he was saying his speech the door opened, you see eventually the people at the party realized they were missing and went looking for them; not to mention they were able to find them quite quickly thanks to a closed and locked bathroom door sticking out like a sore thumb between all the open ones.

"That nun habit of yours…"

But even more unfortunate was that his brain had already sent the signals to say his next phrase and he couldn't stop himself from doing something that's not a good idea to do when your girlfriend parents are around (ironically they were the least bothered by it).

"…I'll break it and make you mine."

It was only then when Touma realized they were being watched by everyone… and most of them looked pretty pissed; I mean Laura and Touya had the "Well done, now go for it" look on their faces and Aleister had his duck face on, but Mizusu, Tabitake and Shiina looked pretty pissed… and the less we say about Mikoto and Stiyl the better.

"Such Misfortune!"

… … … … … …

Several hours later Touma opened his eyes reluctantly, his body hurt like hell and even felt burned in some places.

"Touma~! Are you awake?"

He could hear Index's voice in the distance and feel her soft hand caressing his head.

"What happened?"

"Well… you don't really want to know the details, let's just say things didn't go smoothly after your confession…"

Index blushed at her own words and then after remembering what she was talking about so did Touma.

"Touma… you'll take responsibility won't you?"

He could only smile at her words and reassure her.

"Of course!"

Meanwhile watching from afar, Index's parents giggled.

"See, I told you it was a good idea to let her in his care."

"Ok, I'll admit you were right Laura, he's the one for her…"

Then his wife got closer and stole a kiss.

"You know, I feel like doing some _'renegotiations'_ right now…"

Aleister just chuckled.

"Race you to the glass tube! The first one to get there chooses positions."

Suddenly the manifestation of Aleister disappeared.

"Hey~! That's not fair, you're already there!"


End file.
